


the correspondence of infinity

by orphan_account



Series: i see smoke each time i look in the mirror (floor four) [2]
Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Introspection, Very Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a fic that is all dialogue
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: i see smoke each time i look in the mirror (floor four) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723948
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: victors' tower canon works





	the correspondence of infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



> a fic that is all dialogue

_hey_

_hi_

_did you hear?_

_yeah. the first from twelve, right?_

_mhmm_

_._

_._

_well._

_oh, right. the second winner, right?_

_dan-something?_

_hold on, I'll look it up_

.

.

.

.

.

_yeah. DanTDM_

_'the diamond minecart'_

_fitting. ████ is the ████ district, right?_

_holy shit_

_he was metal as fuck_

_not really_

_from what i can see in the records, he was pretty mellow_

_capitol must've loved that_

_yeah_

_especially after Felix_

_._

_._

_._

_he reminds me of bianca._

_what, like he was an overbearing mom?_

_hah, no. but just. same vibes._

_im watching his interviews rn._

_he seemed really nice_

_._

_._

_._

_shame they erased him_

_is he still down there?_

_i don't know_

_after they scrubbed him, all record of him just_

_disappears_

_damn. that's crazy._

_howd you even know about him? if they scrubbed him like the rest of zero_

_im magical_

_i wouldn't be surprised_

.

.

.

_d'you think techno had anything to do with it?_

_what, with the new guy?_

_yeah_

_i don't think so_

_i think it was all him_

_seriously?_

_yeah. you seen the kids persona?_

_mhmm. its a good one. it'll suck for him tho_

_probably, yeah._

_anyways_

_its a kind of_

_bravado thing_

_idk_

_its hard to explain_

_god barely any of the victors had it_

_who did?_

_??_

_who had the bravado, i mean_

_uhhhh hold on_

_._

_okay so_

_felix, sean, mark, imane, dan and arin (who im counting as 1 bc those two are basically one person), rajj, tyler, bianca, Jordan, pyro, minx, techno, and carson_

_i mean._

_we're still here, so_

_you and me, i guess_

_and schlatt_

_yeah_

_and schlatt_

_._

_._

_._

_you think he'll get along with the others on six?_

_maybe. who knows?_

_cooper was angry as well._

_i mean, he hasn't exactly mellowed out over the years, but it's not as bad as it was_

_guess we can thank travis for that, huh_

_yeah_

_but to be honest_

_the angry ones always run out of steam sooner or later_

_i mean_

_discounting eric_

_damn. haven't thought about him in a good while._

_did he ever go through with that group thing he wanted to do?_

_with cameron and tobi?_

_i don't know._

_i don't think so_

_id have to ask cam_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_do you think_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_nevermind_

_what?_

_its nothing its stupid_

_hey_

_preston, bro, how long have we been friends for?_

_27 years?_

_cmon, you can tell me anything_

_okay_

_well_

_i just_

_god this is so dumb but_

_do you think_

_that we'll still be here_

_yknow_

_after the whole heat death of the universe thing_

_like_

_i don't mean alive_

_i mean_

_do you think people will remember us?_

_._

_._

_._

_uh_

_hm_

_well_

_i'd like to think so?_

_id like to think that someday someone will look back_

_and they'll know my name_

_beyond the whole_

_uh_

_'victor' thing_

_i guess its just_

_the fear of being forgotten, right?_

_YES_

_yeah exactly_

_like being out of the limelight would be_

_amazing_

_but like_

_the idea of everything i do_

_being finite_

_and so easily erasable_

_its_

_scary_

_yeah_

_because like_

_god_

_if nothing we do matters in the end_

_why the fuck do we do it, right?_

_right_

_but the way i see it_

_we just_

_we live our lives the best we can_

_when we're stuck like this_

_and that's basically all we can do_

_cause once you're dead in the ground_

_you cant change nothing_

_right?_

_so_

_so why worry about it?_

_bc_

_in my very humble opinion_

_being faded is the best thing that could ever happen to me_

_._

_._

_._

_what, you don't agree?_

_i dunno_

_its a nice idea_

_being out of the spotlight and everything_

_but_

_._

_._

_._

_i dunno_

_i just_

_aw cmon dude spit it out_

_i told you we've been friends for years its not like im gonna make fun of you or anything_

_no yeah i know_

_its just_

_you're right_

_fading sounds nice_

_but_

_i just_

_i_

_i like the thought of being infinite_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_oh my god_

_you're such a dork_

_DUDE_

_IM JUST SAYING_

_dude :(_

_im sorry im sorry!!!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_but_

_yknow_

_i guess you're right_

_i am?_

_yeah_

_i mean._

_fading sounds. wonderful_

_especially after everything_

_yeah_

_but._

_i guess_

_i guess infinity does sound nice, doesn't it?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_oh shit_

_i gotta go_

_you going to the spring gala?_

_yeah._

_still getting invited, even after all these years_

_im getting old_

_dude_

_you are not old_

_and besides_

_its because there's been no one from eleven since you, man_

_they're holding on until they get someone new_

_plus_

_you're like_

_the only victor who has had the president come to their gala_

_so_

_dear god_

_don't remind me_

_anywyas_

_i have to go get ready_

_nick and ryan are here_

_tell them i said hi!_

_will do_

_bye_

_bye_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> :) 
> 
> join the discord babey: https://discord.gg/BtvBqcC


End file.
